Patent Literature 1 describes a tire having a tread portion provided with a circumferential groove extending along a tire circumferential direction and a side land portion and a middle land portion which are divided by the circumferential groove and adjacent to each other in a tread width direction. The side land portion and middle land portion comprise a first transverse groove and a second transverse groove that extend across each land portion. The side land portion and middle land portion are divided into a plurality of side blocks and middle blocks along a tire circumferential direction by the first transverse groove and second transverse groove, respectively. A groove in a tire circumferential direction is located between a sidewall portion of the side block including a trailing ground end of the side block at forward rotation of a tire and an opposite sidewall portion of the middle block. The groove in a tire circumferential direction comprises a raised portion connecting these sidewall portions.
According to this tire, it is possible to increase the stiffness of a sidewall portion including a trailing ground end of a side block, suppress deformation in a tire circumferential direction, and suppress partial wear. Further, as a raised portion is formed in a circumferential groove, not in a transverse groove across each block, drainage can be ensured by a transverse groove portion even when wear of a tread portion proceeds, thereby exposing a raised portion to a ground contact surface.